Software components may be distributed in an intermediate language (IL) format rather than in a native platform execution format at install time, and methods and systems have been developed to recompile the IL modules to native code. However, between install time and runtime, changes may be made to an application, program, method, function, or other assemblage of programmable and executable code to which the IL components correspond. Thus, components loaded at install time may not be useful at runtime.